Podemos Intentarlo
by Risana Ho
Summary: Sin duda, aquella propuesta no se la esperaba. Pero Misaki tenía que admitir que valía la pena intentarlo… ¿Por qué no?


_**Descleimer**_: Que mas puedo decir, sólo que los personajes no son míos u.u, si no de Nakamura-san ¬¬, yo sólo pongo algo que me gustaría ver entre Usami y Misaki n.n

.

**Podemos Intentarlo**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sus manos jugueteaban continuamente con aquel objeto que tenía entre sus dedos. No dejaba de observándolo y preguntarse si sería capaz de entregárselo. Le había costado mucho conseguirlo y quería que la única persona que lo poseyera fuera él.

Akihiko seguía sentado en aquel caro restaurant esperando algo nervioso (ocultando bien su fachada) a que llegara Misaki. Después de un momento de seguir pasando el objeto de una mano a otra, decidió que lo mejor era ocultarlo. Tomó la pequeña cajita con cuidado y se dispuso a depositarla en uno de sus bolsillos

Pasaron unos minutos para poder divisar su figura. Quien sobresalía por parecer un indefenso animalito entre esa jungla de personas "elegantes". Rió ligeramente para sus adentros por aquellos pensamientos. Y sólo espero a que el castaño llegara a sentarse junto a él.

Misaki se había extrañado por la repentina llamada del escritor. Se le hacía raro que con todo el trabajo que tenia, aun así se diera el tiempo de invitarlo a cenar. Pero si lo pensaba con detalle, Usagi siempre se comportaba de esa manera tan irresponsable. No entendía como podía estar cómodamente ahí sentado, mientras seguramente no había terminado sus escritos. Sin embargo, aunque él también estuviera ocupado buscando un trabajo, no pudo dar un "no" por respuesta. A pesar de que vivían en el mismo apartamento, se veían pocas veces. No lo diría en voz alta, pero tenía que admitir que también lo había echado de menos.

Era extraño como su relación seguía avanzando. Ambos estaban ya tan acostumbrados a tenerse el uno al otro, que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran. El estar juntos ya era algo indispensable. Tanto como el aire o como el sol…

Salió un poco de sus pensamientos (un tanto cursis) al llegar al pie de la mesa, para después tomar asiento.

-. Aquí estoy.-

-. Ya veo, siempre sobresaliendo y llegando tarde.-

El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no le dio más importancia. Su estomago gruño y se puso rojo. Por la prisa de llegar, no había comido nada. Akihiko no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante eso, y en seguida llamo al mesero para que los atendiera. No paso mucho tiempo para que la cena comenzara. Ambos en silencio, quedándose estancados en sus pensamientos. Y aunque no lo demostrara, el mayor estaba impaciente. Sus ojos violetas se concentraban en la persona que tenían en frente. No podía creer que siendo un famoso escritor que estaba acostumbrado a la presión y a los nervios, se comportara de esa manera frente al otro, tenía que admitir que era un poco patético. Ni él mismo se podía controlar. No quiso seguir dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Por fin se decidió a decirlo, le había costado planearlo toda la semana.

-. Misaki.- llamo con voz suave y al mismo tiempo algo dubitativo.- Yo quiero preguntarte algo.-

El aludido se pasmo por dos cosas. Primero, por aquel tono de voz con el que Usagi había pronunciado su nombre. Y lo segundo, era por el nerviosismo que le causaba al hacer una pregunta. Su mente se quedo en blanco por un instante. ¿Qué sería tan importante para que aquel sereno hombre se comportara de aquella manera?

Y lo que escucho después era la respuesta a su pregunta mental.

-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.- soltó de repente, dejando a Misaki sin palabras, lo cual aprovecho para seguir hablando -. Te esperare todo lo que quieras, sé que quieres encontrar un buen trabajo y ser independiente…pero sé que yo…-

Misaki negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras el flequillo de sus cabellos cobrizos, cubrían sus ojos verdes. Ante tal respuesta, Akihiko iba a soltar un par de palabras más, pero se detuvo al observar como el menor levantaba una de sus manos para que callara. Al parecer, él quería decir algo.

-. Eres celoso, un irresponsable y un pervertido, pero…- por fin levanto la vista y el verde se sus ojos se clavo en los violetas que tanto le encantaban_.-. Podemos intentarlo_.- sus mejillas se enrojecieron de inmediato, sintiendo más calor sobre su rostro. Le era bastante vergonzoso decir aquello, aunque al ver la sonrisa del escritor, valía la pena.

Usami no necesito más palabras. Sacó el anillo que había estado guardando y tomó su mano para colocarlo. Observo como los ojos verdes del menor se humedecían, demostrando que estaba avergonzado y feliz. No supo cómo, pero en un instante lo había sujetado de la corbata, para unir sus labios con los otros.

Un beso que recibió con mucho gusto.

En verdad nunca en su vida se imagino que terminarían juntos. Pero cuando vio aquellas lagrimas desinteresadas que Misaki le regalaba, supo que dentro de él había nacido un amor mucho más grande que cualquiera.

Ahora sabía que no había mejor persona para enamorarse que no fuera él.

Misaki siempre estaría a su lado.

Y eso sin duda, lo hacía feliz.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí yo con un pequeño one-shot de este anime/manga, que tanto me gusta n.n**_

_**Es algo corto, y pues la verdad esta historia está basada en otra que ya había publicando antes, pero es que quería hacer algo parecido con ellos y no me pude resistir XD**_

_**Bien que les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, es el primero que escribo de esta pareja pero me gusto, asi que espero que al menos a alguien también le haya gustado XD**_

_**Bien, creo que por ahora es todo**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
